Gotten
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini sepenggal cerita tentang pertemuan kembali, dan mengucap selamat tinggal untuk tidak menemui kembali. Itu, dan tentang rasa sakit hati juga sesal dimasa lalu. Ini bukan sepenggal cerita jatuh cinta, tetapi cerita tentang perpisahan dan melepaskan. Sai Sakura, enjoy this story :) *Fictlet*


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Gotten

_So nice to see your face again, tell me how long has it been_

_Since you've been here_

_You look so different than before, you're still the person I adore_

_Frozen with fear _

_All out of love but I take it from the past_

_All out of words but 'cause I'm sure it'll never last_

Suara yang terdengar diantara mereka hanyalah suara denting sendok yang sedang mengaduk isi cangkir, sesekali tatapan diantara mereka bertemu.

"Sudah lama gak berjumpa," ucap Sakura.

Sai mengangguk. Menatap manik mata emerald Sakura membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau... berubah."

"Benarkah?" tukas Sai cepat.

Sakura mengangguk, matanya masih menatap Sai.

"Apa yang berubah dariku?" tanya Sai datar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau... jadi lebih dingin. Kau tahu, sedatar-datarnya dirimu, kau enggak pernah sedingin ini, Sai."

"Kau juga. Kau jadi lebih kaku dihadapanku. Coba, mana Sakura yang kukenal sebagai seorang yang suka bicara blak-blakkan?" ujar Sai.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, karena tempat duduk kafe penuh, Sakura terpaksa untuk meminta seseorang yang duduk sendiri duduk bersamanya. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak menyangka, seseorang yang sedang duduk menunduk itu adalah Sai.

Sakura terlanjur meminta, dan Sai menyetujuinya, menyuruh Sakura untuk beringsut duduk.

_I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle but now I'm not sure_

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

"Tentu saja... aku tidak akan bisa semudah itu untuk lupa." ucap Sai. Dia mengambil cangkirnya, meminum teh susu yang dipesannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Padahal, aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan... dengan jatuh cinta lagi. Tetapi, masa lalu tetap tak akan bisa berubah, dan tak pernah berakhir bila kita tak mengakhirinya sekarang." ujar Sai.

Sakura merasa napasnya sesak. "Kau mau mengakhirinya seperti apa?"

Sai meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. "Aku belum tahu... tetapi ini belum berakhir. Nyatanya sekarang kita bertemu lagi."

"Sai..."

"Sakura. Mungkin, jika aku pergi jauh... aku dapat lupa."

Sakura menarik napasnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi dari Jepang."

_Maybe it's a bitter wind that chilled from the pacific rim_

_That brought you this way, brought you my way_

_Do not make me think of him_

_The way he touched your fragile skin_

_That haunts me everyday_

_All out of love but I take it from the past_

_All out of words but 'cause I'm sure it'll never last_

"Aku salah, Sai. Aku tahu." ucap Sakura getir. "Seharusnya aku tidak beralih darimu..."

"Sial. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang laki-laki itu." Sai menyahut. "Laki-laki itu benar-benar berengsek, Sakura. Apa lagi ketika laki-laki itu memelukmu... menyentuh dirimu..."

"Aku dan Sasuke telah putus." ujar Sakura. Sekelebat ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, ketika Sai memergokinya dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan dibelakang sekolah.

Sai menyesap minumannya. "Tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kita."

"Tak dapatkah kita menjadi teman?" tanya Sakura.

"Teman?" ulang Sai, "Dengan serpihan rasa yang ada? Tidak."

"Sai..."

"Bagiku, sudah cukup sekali bila kau menyakitiku dengan selingkuh dibelakangku, Sakura." Sai berkata dengan ekspresi datar, "Lagi pula aku sudah bilang, kan. Aku akan pergi dari Jepang."

"Kau akan kemana?"

Sai memandang manik mata Sakura lama."Swiss."

"Itu jauh sekali..."

_I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle but now I'm not sure_

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

"Kita memang tak bisa bersatu, Sakura. Sudah seharusnya begini." Sai berkata, "Tak ada yang dapat kita ubah, tak ada celah yang harus kita isi kembali. Kita tidak dapat kembali kepada masa lalu, atau mengisi masa sekarang yang ada."

"Aku menyesalinya, Sai." ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya, pasti ada sosok yang lebih baik untukmu diluar sana. Aku yakin. Untukmu, dan untukku. Suatu hari, kita akan menemukannya." Sai tersenyum untuk kali pertama dihari ini.

_So nice to see your face again_

_But tell me will this ever end, don't disappear_

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku akan mendoakanmu selalu, agar kau bahagia." ujar Sai, bangkit berdiri. "Mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi, jadi ini adalah akhir bagi kita. _Sayounara..._"

"Sai."

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu menatap Sai. "Percayalah, bahwa aku menyesali apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku akan bahagia, walau... sekalipun tanpamu."

Sai mengangguk, lalu pergi menjauh. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian punggung itu.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat buku kecil dan tipis dihadapannya, milik Sai yang tertinggal. Ia meraih buku itu, melihat kedalamnya.

Berbagai siluet dirinya ada disana, digambarkan dengan halus dan mendetail. Sakura merasa detak jantungnya melambat, napasnya tertahan.

Dihalaman terakhir, Sakura melihat tulisan Sai tertera disana.

"_Do I love you? Yes, I do."_

Sakura merasa pelupuk matanya basah, lagi-lagi ia menangis untuk Sai yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi Sai benar.

Tak ada yang dapat ia ubah, tak ada celah yang harus ia isi kembali.

Hati Sai telah tertutup untuknya.

Yang suatu saat nanti, ada seseorang yang lain untuk membukanya.

_I've been saving these last words for_

_One last miracle but now I'm not sure_

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

-END-

Uh. Ah. Rasanya sedih banget bikin cerita ini :3

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul 'Gotten' milik Slash ft. Adam Levine. Semoga saja lagu dan kisahnya cocok ya, karena ini adalah fict pertamaku yang menggunakan lagu didalamnya, hehehe xD

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini ^^ semoga kalian suka ^o^


End file.
